Luna de Miel Secreta
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: es el cappitulo 27 de Guardando secretos aunque igualmente puede leerse individualmente, espero que lo disfruten


Luna de Miel Secreta.

Candy y Albert iban tomados de las manos fuera de la mansión Andley, ahora como marido y mujer. Entraron al auto y así tomados de la mano y destilando miel huyeron hacia la sorpresa que Albert le tenía a su gentil esposa, no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Un hombre los esperaba en la entrada de un edificio no muy lujoso Albert paró ahí y salió del auto junto con Candy.

Pero si es usted señor Tómas-dijo Candy

Candy, y Albert como están-dijo el señor Tómas

Bien señor muy felices, pero pensamos que aun seguía en la fiesta-dijo Candy

No bueno….solamente vine a entregarles las llaves-dijo Tómas

Si claro-dijo Albert-Señor Tómas alguien podrá subir nuestras maletas-dijo Albert

Albert! Pero si nosotros lo podemos hacer-dijo Candy

Si lo sé mi amor pero yo debo mostrarte algo más-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Tómas-bien jóvenes, no les he perdonado que me hayan mentido todo el tiempo que vivieron en el magnolia diciendo que eran hermanos, pero ya los voy a perdonar algún día, por hoy les entrego las llaves de su departamento-dijo el señor Tómas

Enserio-dijo Albert

Si Albert, yo….. creo que es un muy buen regalo de bodas no creen-dijo el señor Tómas

Si señor no sabe cuanto-dijo Albert

Bien ahora llévatela mis amigos subirán su equipaje-dijo el señor Tómas

Claro gracias otra vez-dijo Albert abrazando al señor Tómas

Felicidades muchacho, la habitación está lista-susurró el señor Tómas

Gracias-susurró Albert

Bien mi amor vamos-dijo Albert

A donde?-dijo Candy

Es una sorpresa-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Candy-gracias señor Tómas

De nada jóvenes-dijo el señor Tómas

Pronto nos veremos-dijo Albert

Que así sea-dijo el señor Tómas

Bien vamos- dijo Albert ayudando a su esposa a subir al auto

Bien-dijo Candy subiendo de nuevo al auto

A donde vamos-dijo Candy

Mi amor es una sorpresa no desesperes-dijo Albert

No me hagas esto Bert por favor-dijo Candy

Vamos Candy aguanta un poco más-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Candy resignada

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una pequeña colina que ellos conocían muy bien-mi amor llegmaos-dijo Albert

Pero Bert-dijo Candy

Espera-dijo Albert sacando una canasta de picnic del auto

Mi amor quieres que comamos aquí-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Albert

Vamos Albert-dijo Candy subiendo junto con el

Los dos llegaron a la cima de la colina – bien siéntate Candy-dijo Albert

Albert que traes en esta canasta-dijo Candy

Bien pues traigo un emparedado y dos copas más una botella de champagne-dijo Albert

Jaja un emparedado así como….Bert esta es la colina en donde me trajiste a comer cuando compraste tu auto-dijo Candy

Si mi amor, quiero revivir ese momento pero ahora como marido y mujer-dijo Albert

Mi Bert se ve todo Chicago-dijo Candy

Si Candy, hasta las luces de toda la mansión Andley anunciando que el patriarca se ha casado-dijo Albert

Fiuf esta fiesta estuvo muy agotadora-dijo Candy

Si mi amor por eso no escapamos recuerda-dijo Albert

Si quisiera ver la cara de todos cuando se den cuenta que no estamos-dijo Candy

Si jajajaja-dijo Albert-imagino la cara de la tía Elroy y de George-dijo Albert

Si jajaja papá me va a matar por que no le avisamos –dijo Candy

Bien Candy que tal si compartimos este emparedado y una copa de Champagne-dijo Albert

Si mi amor mira aquí están las copas-dijo Candy con dos copas servidas de Champagne

Candy recuerdas lo que te dije en esta colina-dijo Albert

Si Albert como no voy a recordarlo, y ahora concuerdo con lo que me dijise, dijiste que era lindo compartir algo entre dos y que lo volviéramos nuestra costumbre-dijo Candy

Si y tu me dijiste que te gustaría , Candy recuerdas esos momentos cuando eramos pobres y vivíamos en el magnolia, los recuerdas Candy-dijo Albert

Si Bert los recuerdo muy bien-dijo Candy

Candy esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, no sabes como quisiera volver a esa ida en donde tu y yo vivíamos juntos sin presiones de nuestras familias, pero lo único que no se es que si viviéramos como marido y mujer-dijo Albert

Albert eso no lo dudes-dijo Candy

Pero y si no, y si tu hubieras ido con Terry-dijo Albert-Candy mi vida no hubiera sido la misma sin ti, hubiera sido capaz de robarte para que no te casaras con él-dijo Albert

No Albert ahora somos esposos, cuando estuve viviendo en el magnolia contigo siempre sentí algo muy especial por ti-dijo Candy-solo que no quería admitirlo

Yo también Candy, yo te amé desde que te ví aquel día en la colina de Pony, mi hermana acababa de morir y bueno yo prácticamente me había quedado solo-dijo Albert

Bert de ahora en adelante no estaras solo, me tendrás a mi como tu compañera jamás te dejaré solo-dijo Candy

Gracias mi amor-dijo Albert

Bert sabes que te amo y por ti daría mi vida-dijo Candy

Si mi amor yo bajaría hasta el mismo infierno por ti-dijo Albert

Brindamos?-dijo Candy

Claro que si mi amor-dijo-quiero brindar por que siempre seamos felices-dijo Albert

Yo quiero brindar por que jamás nos separemos y sin importar que nos depare el futuro siempre estaremos juntos-dijo Candy

Salud!-dijeron los dos al unisono entrelazando sus copas

Te amo-dijo Candy

Yo también te amo-dijo Albert atrapando los dulces labios de su esposa en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta proporcionarse unas caricias pasionales amoldando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, Albert se coloco encima de Candy, ellos estaban extasiados el uno con el otro, Candy comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Albert mientras que el aventuro una mano traviesa bajo la falda de Candy, ellos estaban dándose caricias que producían un placer indescriptible en ellos hasta que Albert el dijo-Candy paremos

Pero Albert esto lo hemos esperado desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Candy con voz ronca

Si mi amor pero quiero que sea especial-dijo Albert con voz ronca por la exitacion

Mi amor siempre y cuando que sea contigo será especial-dijo Candy extaciada

Mi amor por favor, sabes que….ya no aguanto vamos al magnolia-dijo Albert levantándose hablando con voz ronca

Si mi amor-dijo Candy dijo Candy recobrando la compostura

Bien vámonos-dijo Albert levantando rápidamente las cosas-mi amor vamos al auto-dijo Albert

Si ya voy-dijo Candy

Candy y Albert iban a toda velocidad en el auto rápidamente llegaron al magnolia, todo su equipaje estaba en su habitación-Candy vamos mi amor-dijo Albert

Si Albert-dijo Candy saliendo del auto

Van aca-dijo Albert levantando a Candy

Albert que haces-dijo Candy divertida

Mi amor recuerda que la tradición es que el novio cargue a la novia para entrar a su casa ahora vamos a entrar a nuestro departamento un escondite del mundo real-dijo Albert

Te amo-dijo Candy

Vamos mi amor-dijo Albert

Candy tomó las llaves y abrió el departamento estando en brazos de Albert-ahora si mi amor-dijo Albert besando apasionadamente a su esposa.

Albert!-dijo Candy

Te gusta-dijo Albert entrando con ella en la recamara que tenía unas copas de Champagne, y la Cama adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas formando un corazón con las iniciales A&C en medio, mientras que la habitación era alumbrada con la tenue luz de velas aromáticas en color blanco y rojo

Mi amor te amo está hermoso-dijo Candy

Mi amor tomamos Champagne-dijo Albert

No mi amor quiero estar sobria para ti-dijo Candy

Bien entonces en donde nos quedamos-dijo Albert

Aquí-dijo Candy apresando sus labios con los de su esposo besándose apasionadamente , Albert comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella mientras que Candy gemía abrazandose al cuerpo de su esposo mientras que el comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de Candy ella besaba el cuello de Albert haciendo que su temperatura subiera cuando el terminó Candy colgó sus brazos al cuello de Albert mientras se besaban sintió como de repente el delineaba su boca con la lengua haciendo que ella abriera los labios invitándolo a probar de una manera más erótica el sabor se su boca muy pronto la lengua de el se encontró con la de ella y una danza ansiosa comenzó a surgir en lo más secreto de sus bocas. Su vestido con el movimiento poco a poco fue cayendo dejando ver a Candy solamente con su ajuar de bodas ella con manos inexpertas comenzó a abrir la camisa de Albert haciendo que el se exitara más y más por fin lograron deshacerse de la camisa que cubría e torso de Albert dejando ver aquella cicatriz que el león le hizo hacía mucho tiempo.

Embriagados con el sabor del otro fueron dejando que sus deseos los controlaran, prontamente e fue dejando su boca dejando una hilera de besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que bajaba de nuevo a su cuello, ante la pasión que había surgido en Candy ella arqueo el cuello dejándole un mejor acceso, lo cubrió con sus besos pero poco a poco sus cuerpos demandaban más, ella fue sintiendo como la mano de su esposo fue subiendo por su cuerpo hasta atrapar uno de sus senos que estaban erectos por la exitacion del momento la acarició con movimientos circulares un suave gémido se escapó de ella mientras que ella involuntariamente se pego a el sientiendo la prueba física de el contra su cuerpo una corriente de un húmedo deseo se coló en medio de sus muslos haciéndola mover las caderas, un glutural gémido salió de la boca de él.

Ese simple movimiento hizo que el perdiera más su control pegándose ahora al cuerpo de ella y siguiéndola en su movimiento haciéndolo pudieron sentir como sus órganos se movían acompasados en un baile de pasión y deseo arrancando fuertes gémidos de sus gargantas la apartó lentamente de su cuerpo obsevandola aún con algunas prendas que interrumpían que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo, entonces extendiendo sus manos encerró aquellos senos que desecendiendo comenzó a acariciar con sus labios y lengua uno de ellos, bajando poco a pocosus manos hasta llegar a su vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas en donde comenzó a bajar las prendas que aún cubrían a su esposa. Cuando estas se encontraron fuera de su cuerpo volvió a subir llegando hasta aquel rincón secreto que pulsaba sin control, era como si todo ese fuego que sentía su cuerpo fuera concentrado en ese lugar pero no le importaba lo que ella más deseaba era sentirlo a él dentro de ella su cuerpo se lo demandaba, al sentir como el deslizó sus manos en su feminidad notó como su esposo curvó los labios al ver lo húmeda que estaba. Abandonándolo se incorporó a besar los labios de ella, cosa que ella aprovechó para comenzar a bajarle la bragueta del pantalón y desabotonarlo dejando que la prenda cayera Albert la cargó hasta la cama y la recostó ahí.

Candy le quitó la última prenda a Albert, los dos por fin estaban desnudos con sus cuerpos en su máxima exitacion Candy tomó el miembro de su esposo mientras besaba a Albert el dejó escapar un gemido mientras ella jugaba con el miembro erecto de él haciendo que goteara por todo el deseo que aun contenía en su interior, el se acostó en la cama mientras ella, inexperta como era se montó sobre y comenzó a besarlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo produciendo un placer exobitante en Albert quien soltaba gémidos y gritaba el nombre de Candy, ella se aventuró a bajar un poco más y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su esposo y a apretarlo jugando con el como si fuera un gusanito-ahhh Candy por Dios!-dijo Albert jadeando

Que dices Albert –dijo Candy

Candy acuéstate por favor ohhhh, me ahhh vuelves loco-dijo Albert entre gemidos

Mmm porque quieres que me acueste –dijo Candy

Candy ya no aguanto oh por favor ahh déjame Candy!-dijo Albert suplicando

Enserio eso quieres-dijo Candy

Si mi amor por favor no me ahhh tortures ohhh quiero estar dentro de ti ahh-dijo Albert jadeando de placer

Mm no lo sé-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

Está bien aguafiestas-dijo Candy

Ella se recostó y Albert se pozó sobre ella, aventuró un pequeño dedo para comprobar si estaba preparada para el y en efecto estaba húmeda, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su feminidad ella gemía ahora el turno de el de vengarse,

Albert ah! Sigue –decía Candy

Vamos Candy quieres que entre-decía Albert jadeando

Si mi amor eso quiero-dijo Candy

Estas segura?-dijo Albert

Si mi amor sin no lo haces tu lo hago yo ahhh-dijo Candy

Enserio eso quieres-dijo Albert

Si Albert ohhh hazme tuya ahh-dijo Candy

Albert comenzó a entrar en ella muy despacio Candy de lo exitada que estaba no sintió ningún dolor, hasta que llegó de nuevo la segunda embestida en donde por fin ella se había convertido en mujer, solamente hizo una mueca de dolor, Albert lo notó y la beso-estas bien? -dijo Albert

Si mi amor no te preocupes-dijo Candy

Seguimos o paramos-dijo Albert

No mi amor estoy bien el dolor pasó-dijo Candy

Estás segura-dijo Albert

Candy no respondió con sus pies jaló el cuerpo de él e hizo que Albert la penetrara completamente haciendo que el soltara un gémido de placer y que perdiera el control por completo, Albert comenzó con embestidas suaves pero al llegar juntos al climax y vaciarse completamente en ella comenzó con embestidas más rápidas haciendo que los dos gritaran el nombre del otro logrando que una danza entre dos cuerpos fuera pasional y erótica estaban tan encimismados en sus mundos que jamás se hubieran dado cuenta si un terremoto sacudía Chicago ellos estaban solos en la tierra solamente eran ellos dos y nadie más poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de las embestidas y los dos se recostaron en la cama exhaustos besándose, Candy sintió el aliento de su marido y lo besó ella se abrazó a él mientras le acariciaba el cabello así descansaron lo que quedaba de la noche.

Al amanecer despertaron juntos abrazados, y muy exhaustos, ella se había despertado en los brazos de su esposo contemplando esa figura masculina que la noche anterior la había echo suya, y ella lo había hecho de ella, lo contempló en silencio delineando cada parte de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas hasta que llegó a una parte en donde había una gran mancha de sangre que constataba que su matrimonio si se había consumado y que ella se había entregado al hombre que amaba.

Albert al sentir que ella estaba despierta se despertó y la abrazó fuertemente- señora Andley como amaneció-dijo Albert

Muy bien señor Andley y usted-dijo Candy

Feliz señora Andley-dijo Albert besándola

Te amo-dijo Candy

Yo a ti-dijo Albert

Mi amor no quieres ducharte-dijo Candy

Si pero si tu me acompañas-dijo Albert con una mirada traviesa

Claro solo sacó nuestra y voy contigo-dijo Candy sonriendole

Bien allá te espero-dijo Albert

Si Bert ahora voy-dijo Candy

Albert entró al baño y ella con manos rápidas quitó las sábanas y las mandó a lavar junto con otras cosas, de todos modos esas sábanas las volverían a dejar en su sitio aunque ellos no estuvieran porque siempre había sido así mientras vivían ahí con Albert como su hermano, Albert salió a ver porque Candy no llegaba y la encontró ahí con su camisa encima de su cuerpo sacando un poco de ropa para el y ella entonces la abrazó por atrás elevándola en el aire haciendo que ella riera.

Señora Andley la estaba esperando-dijo Albert

Lo siento señor Andley es que estaba preparando la ropa-dijo Candy

Mj ahora la voy a castigar llevándola cargada en contra de su voluntad porque no pienso tomar un baño sin usted-dijo Albert

Se atreve a hacerle eso a su esposa-dijo Candy

Si y mucho más-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Me pregunto que será-dijo Candy

Quiere descubrirlo-dijo Albert entrando al baño con Candy, depositándola en la tina que el mismo mandó a instalar mientras se metía junto con ella comenzando a besarla y así avivando la llama de la pasión de nuevo haciendo que sus cuerpos volvieran a danzar sincronizadamente en la bañera amándose hasta quedar exhaustos.


End file.
